Child's Play: Storytime
by TheFifthSister
Summary: Pete babysits for Myka and H.G. Part of my Child's Play oneshots.


Pete was on babysitting duty. Myka and H.G. had gone out for dinner and Pete volunteered to look after Emma for the night so they could have a romantic evening together.

Myka had dropped her off at the B&B that afternoon with an overnight bag and a cuddle then jokingly told Pete not to lose her before leaving to get ready for dinner. He'd taken Emma to the park, then to the diner in Univille for something to eat before returning to the B&B for a Disney movie marathon. Pete had a theory about where the idea for Toy Story had really come from, something he was going to ask Artie about.

"Come on kiddo, time for Uncle Pete to go to bed," he said to Emma as he flicked the TV off and picked her up. She'd begun to drift off to sleep and he glanced at the time of the DVD player. "Oops. Don't tell your Moms I let you stay up this late. Our little secret, right?"

Pete carried her up to Myka's old room. Leena had gotten her dressed in her pyjamas earlier so all he had to do was tuck her under the covers. He handed her a teddy bear, pulled the duvet up under her chin and kissed her on the head.

"Good night kiddo."

"Uncie Pete, what about my story?" she asked, suddenly more awake then she had been a minute ago.

"Okay," he climbed on to the bed next to her, stretching out. "Ready?"

Emma rolled over and looked up at him expectantly.

"Once upon a time there was a kid called Peter. He was a big book nerd and the kids at school used to pick on him for being so smart. And he was really into science and reading and... well, he's kind of how I picture your Mom in high school actually." He paused to look at Emma and she just looked back him waiting patiently for him to continue.

"Anyway, one day he goes to this science lab and he's minding his own business and this spider comes down from the ceiling and bites his hand!" Pete lifts his hand and wiggling his fingers in an imitation of a spider he lowers it down slowly towards Emma and tickles her with it. Emma giggles loudly as Pete plays with her for a few minutes.

"Uncie Pete!" she screams between giggles until he relents. "Spiders are icky."

"Not this one," Pete countered. "Because this was a special spider. It gave Peter super powers!"

"One came along and landed on Mama in the garden yesterday and she screamed and me and Mummy though it was funny." She continued, ignoring him. Pete starred at her for a minute, trying not to laugh at the mental image of his overly controlled partner losing her cool over a spider. He'd use this to tease her at an opportune moment.

Pete jumped off the bed. "But this one is really cool. You see it turns him into Spider-man and now he can walk on walls," Pete moved over to the wall and pretended to climb it. "And he can throw webs from his hands and catch all the bad guys." He throws his arms in all directions. "And he beats up all the bad men and saves the day." Pete takes on invisible foes all around him and demonstrates his karate moves to Emma who starts giggling at him. "And he swings through the sky on one of his webs."

"You're funny Uncie Pete," she said, laughing at his antics.

"And he dates Gwen Stacy. But he's sad because he can't tell him who he really is because he has to keep his identity secret and to protect her.

"Is she pretty?" Emma asks.

Pete lays back down on the bed next to her. "She's very pretty. And so he rescues her lots of times. He swings in and sweeps her off her feet."

"Like Mummy did?" Emma asks him. Pete stops his story to look at her.

"Kind of. But Mummy isn't a superhero," Pete paused, remembering a particular mission. "Although your Mama was once."

Emma started to yawn as her eyes droop.

"I'll tell you the rest in the morning," Pete said, tucking the covers around her again. "Maybe we can read some comics before I take you back to your Moms. Good night kiddo."

He kissed her on the head again and turned, turning off the light and closing the door, leaving it open a crack so he'd be able to hear if she needed anything during the night.


End file.
